Kyung-Hu Lee
Kyung-Hu Lee, or Kyu, is the third girl lead by Ellie inside the Esme Girls’ Second Squad. Before becoming a member, Kyu worked as a professional racing driver in Korea. At the time of meeting the Esme Girls, she was touring Europe’s racing scenery. Like Katya, Kyu joined the Esme Girls to retire from her old job. Although with a successful career, she wanted to shift her path after being completely satisfied from it. She loved the community inside the company she thought it was worth pursuing it over the fame and money from racing. Kyu’s contribution to the company was the reception she brought about. At least in Korea and some parts of Asia, the media rolled over the fact that the so called “the brightest and youngest racing driver of South Korea” had joined an adult entertainment house. This “controversy” put the company on a spot-light that delivered more fans. Biography Kyung-Hu Lee was born in Chuncheon, South Korea, where she lived with her family in a rural region. Since as early as she can remember, Kyu has always witnessed some kind of automobile racing, be it an off-track race, rallies, dirt track, etc. Because of this exposure was that Kyu always wanted to be a professional racing driver. Her aunt would constantly visit Kyu; she was the mother’s sister. This aunt was a wealthy woman from Seoul that, due to her being childless, always treated Kyu as a daughter. This aunt worked as the director of a television company responsible for translating Japanese’s greatest shows. Because her job was demanding, she never started a family. The moment Kyu told her aunt her wishes to become a professional racing driver and attend the world’s top leagues, the aunt became her personal sponsor. While Kyu was attending her basic education, during summer breaks she traveled with her aunt to Seoul where she began karting. During one of her matches, Kyu crashed and was hospitalized. After the incident, at her mother’s demand’s expenses, she continued karting thanks to her aunt who was always there to defend her interests. Then, Kyu asked her parents if she could move with her aunt to live in Seoul; they agreed but it would be after she was about to enter high school. Years later, Kyu moved to Seoul and kept karting until winning her first titles. She took part at gymkhana racing at the Everland Speedway facilities located south of Seoul. Kyu won several championships, thus earning the title of “the brightest and youngest racing driver of South Korea” by the media. Also, her aunt always kept the news informed about Kyu’s career. Kyu received intense English lessons and after receiving her credentials she moved with the family to the U.S. Kyu attended a complete driver development program in Indianapolis, there she not only refined her driving abilities, but was also taught the business side of the industry. After competing on rally courses, Kyu earned her first American sponsorships. Through an agreement, these companies told Kyu’s aunt the best driving schools to send Kyu. Kyu’s early fame backed her when she asked her parents if she could forget continuing her academic life at Seoul. Her parents accepted and gave Kyu their blessing to become the best she could be. Kyu attended the best driving schools and thanks to the sponsorships traveled through the United States where she contented at NASCAR and other minor leagues. Kyu entered her adulthood while living in the U.S. Other things Kyu did for her career were modeling, acting in commercials, and she even published her biography in Korean. Unfortunately for Kyu, her aunt became sick and months later passed away. Kyu had an emotional crisis, but after recovery she assembled a team to manage herself. Kyu traveled to Europe where her career peaked. She took part in Formula One, and although she didn’t get in first place, she cemented her name after ending third. She raced in France, Germany, Italy, Spain, the United Kingdom, and Switzerland. As a way of leisure she went to discos, museums, old castles and even circuses. She would see the Esme Girls at the time they were still touring in Europe after the hiring of Maggie Piaf. Kyu loved the company and her manager contacted Marie and agreed upon a sponsorship for a small rally. Kyu raced using a themed Esme Girls’ car; she did this out of humor and to give a good impression to Marie. The thing that impressed Kyu about the Esme Girls was Makoto Matsuoka. Because of her aunt, Kyu was introduced to Japanese drama and she would become a fan of Megumi Matsuoka, so seeing her cousin working on the Esme Girls remembered her of her aunt. After ending her season in Europe, Kyu gave herself a break from the racing scenery. She kept modeling and appearing on TV, be it through commercials, interviews and racing based shows. Thanks to Idol, Kyu met Megumi Matsuoka and shared with her the story of her aunt and the admiration she had for her. While on Japan, Kyu also went to small street races. She returned to the U.S. and continued her driving career until announcing her retirement after a press conference. The stress from the racing business drained Kyu. She joined ventures in different industries, such as clothing and liquor. Then she called Marie and proposed to invest in her company and to join as an active member. Marie accepted and Kyu, just as Makoto, became an honorary member because of her contributions financial wise. The South Korean media went crazy over Kyu’s retirement. She received coverage similar to Idol’s back when she announced her new career. Thanks to Kyu’s contacts, the Esme Girls found new outlets for sponsorships and thus grew up as a serious company. When Kyu met the girls again, she found two new members, Elizabeth and Katya. After becoming friends and receiving proper training, Marie added her as a member of the Second Squad. Personality Kyu’s a friendly, easygoing, and intelligent girl. She has the seriousness of a businessperson and the charm of a diva. She’s laser focus, meaning she enjoys getting things done. Regarding her sexuality, Kyu’s not a fan of showing off too much skin. Although she has a somewhat attractive and seductive body, she prefers it covered as her Esme Suit does. She loves the humiliation factor of the expansion process and wouldn’t mind using her costume at a racing match. Thanks to her aunt, Kyu became a devoted person, meaning she’s positive about the future and trusts her abilities to achieve her own goals. She also developed discipline and the character to be calm during stressful situations. Her racing career taught her to act fast; she is practical and has a quick mind. As with Marie, Kyu has moderate common sense. Although she didn’t get a higher education, Kyu’s business courses she took helped her know the mechanism of money and the economy. She trained to have a financial instinct. Entertainment wise, Kyu is a big fan of Japanese and Korean drama. She loves Chan-Wook Park’s movies such as Oldboy from 2003, and Sympathy for Lady Vengeance from 2005. She listens to techno music and K-Pop overall, because she’s into the speed factor of racing she seeks fast paced rhythms. Esme Suit Kyu’s suit is a full-body racing-style outfit. She has different areas of colors that define an Esme Suit plus a racing pattern. Kyu not only has to wear this tight-skin costume but also a pink one she has underneath. Anyone can see this pink suit through patches on the Esme Suit. Parts of the Esme Suit, such as her hips and breasts, jiggle upon being shaken, while her footwear squeaks as Kyu walks. Other elements that Kyu has are a shirt’s neck similar to Ellie’s, a black belt where the white suspenders come from, and the “DO NOT PULL” tag that hangs at the back of her, slightly above her bun. Kyu’s expansion follows a process of two phases. After someone pulls the tag, phase one will start by an expansion similar to any of the Esme Girls’; the balloon will expand upon destroying the lower half of the suit. Seconds later, phase two will start by continuing the expansion towards the other half of the body, making a round sphere. Kyu completely cannot move, not even crawl. The making of Kyu was first drafted on June 22, 2018. She was intended to be a member of the Second Squad. Her name doesn’t relate to the movie Babe: Pig in the City. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Esme Girls